madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Movie References-Parodies/Season 2
|Pre-Series}} /Season 1|Season 1}} /Season 2|Season 2}} /Season 3|Season 3}} }} The Red Squirrel *'Captain America' -- Buck Rockgut against the Red Squirrel could be a reference to Captain America against the Red Skull. Buck Rockgut is said to be American while the Red Squirrel is a foreigner. *'Red Scare' -- It is possible that the title (as well the plot's general theme) could be a play on the term "Red Scare", which occurred in the United States from 1947 to 1957 when the threat of Soviet communist infiltration of the federal government was a common worry to the American people. ---- It's About Time *'Madagascar' -- Alex had a similar moment in Madagascar when Melman burned his Statue of Liberty beacon to the ground. *'Chronotron' -- Kowalski's Chronotron (time machine) may have been named after the 2008 video game Chronotron, which involved a robot traveling back in time to cooperate with himself. *'Phineas and Ferb' -- In this episode when there were two Kowalski's like on the Phineas and Ferb episode Quantum Boogaloo when they run into two Candace's. *'Planet of the Apes' -- At the end when Skipper sees the Statue of Liberty buried in snow cones he called Kowalski a maniac like Planet of the Apes. The first time that scene was used in Madagascar when Alex called Melman a maniac after burning the Beacon of Liberty. *'The Day After Tomorrow' -- New York City buried in snow cones is similar to "The Day After Tomorrow" icon. *'A MacGuffin' -- A MacGuffin is a common term for an interchangeable plot device needed to keep the plot moving. The chemical that Kowalski needs to make his Chronotron is called, what else, "MacGuffium 2-39." ---- Gator Watch *'Godzilla' -- The "Gator Watch" segment on the news program showed a picture of a city with Roger as a giant monster. *'Jurassic Park' -- At the same time, Roger roared like JP's Tyrannosaurus Rex. *'The Princess and the Frog' -- Roger performs on stage, which freaked out everyone, similar to what Louis did when he performed on the boat. Plus, Louis and Roger are both Alligators. *'Grey Goo' -- Kowalski: ''"Well while you're lobbing softballs, why not ask if I can design a self-replicating nanobot? Which I can. Obviously."'' The term "Grey Goo" was coined by nanotechnology pioneer Eric Drexler and refers to a hypothetical end-of-the-world scenario involving self-replicating nanobots which consume all matter on Earth while building more of themselves. ---- In The Line of Doody *'In the Line of Duty' -- Episode title is a take on the phrase "in the line of duty": Some thing or action taking place during or occurring as a result of a person's active duty in some sort of service, often police work. *'Back to the Future -- '''When Skipper reveals to the others that he was wearing a pigeon-proof vest to prevent his actual feathers from getting messy, it is similar to how Doc Brown reveals to Marty that he was wearing a bulletproof vest to protect himself from getting shot by the Libyans. ---- Can't Touch This *'Song''' -- Episode title is a parody of MC Hammer's 1990 song "U Can't Touch This". ---- Hard Boiled Eggy *'Food' -- Episode title is a reference to the food hard-boiled eggs. ---- The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *'Indiana Jones' -- The whole episode is a spoof of "Indiana Jones" movies. *'Dr. Strangelove' -- The scene showing Skipper riding on a bomb after looking into the eyes of the squirrel on the key is a parody of a scene from the 1964 film "Dr. Strangelove," which featured a character riding a bomb as it dropped from an airplane. ---- Fit to Print *'Fit to Print' -- Title is a possible nod to the motto of The New York Times newspaper: "All the news that's fit to print". ---- Operation: Cooties *'Shrek'--While Mort and Private were in a box there was slience and Mort said "It's quiet too quiet" just like Shrek did. ---- Mr. Tux *'Tux' -- Is the name of the corporate mascot of the Linux computer operating system company, who is a penguin. *'Madagascar' -- Kowalski spitting out his drink is a reference to the "spit takes" from Madagascar. *'Mack the Knife '-- The name of one of Skipper's aliases, Two-Bit Hood Jack the Knife, may be a play on the title of the song "Mack the Knife," popularized by Bobby Darin in 1958. ---- Concrete Jungle Survival *'Saw' -- During Private's tests, the other penguins use audio tapes to tell his instructions like in the Saw franchise. *'Washington Crossing the Delaware' -- When Julien placed a newspaper hat on his head and said "Check it out: King Julien crossing the Delaware Avenue," this was in reference to General George Washington's crossing of the Delaware River on December 25, 1776 in the American Revolutionary War and the 1851 painting by Emanuel Gottlieb Leutze commemorating the feat. *'My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean' -- When Julien and the lemurs sing the words "Julien is the king of the ocean" as Julien strums a banjo, this parodies on the traditional Scottish folk song, "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean." ---- Stop Bugging Me *'Stop Bugging Me' -- The title spoofs the saying "when people are being bothered." ---- Field Tripped *'Madagascar' -- A few references to the movie. ---- Badger Pride *'Penguins' -- Upon seeing Private, Becky and Stacy state that they've seen animals like him before in books, glossy magazines, TV shows, DVDs, and TV shows on DVD. The "TV shows" and "TV shows on DVD" items possibly allude to The Penguins of Madagascar itself, as it is a penguin-containing television show that has had DVD releases. *'Badger Fans' -- The title card and title are a refrence to Wisconsin Badger fans. ---- Kaboom and Kabust *N/A ---- The Helmet *N/A ---- Night and Dazed *'Night and Day' -- Reference to the song "Night and Day". ---- The Big Squeeze *'The Big Cheese' -- Title Reference. Referenced title also used as a Camp Lazlo episode. ---- Wishful Thinking *N/A ---- April Fools *'Merry Madagascar' -- Julien shows the penguins a calendar on which "Julianuary" is the month. This is in reference to Julianuary being the holiday Julien made up to honor himself in the 2009 TV special. Mort also states "My favorite month is Julianuary" during this scene in the episode. *'Movie 300' -- When Roy charges at Skipper, the scene is a parody of 300 when Roy falls right in front of Skipper. *'Lethal Weapon 2' -- King Julien claims nothing can be done to stop him because he has diplomatic immunity. ---- Hello, Dollface *'Hello Dolly' -- May be a reference to "Hello, Dolly" a song By Louis Armstrong. *'Madagascar' -- A guy in the toy store said "A talking penguin? What is this, 2005?" when he picked up and squeezed Private. It parodies a scene from the 2005 Christmas Caper short in which Nana picked up and squeezed Private, thinking he was a toy she could give to her dog. This is also a reference to the year Madagascar appeared in theaters. *'The Godfather' -- When Private's Lunacorn's head is found in Private's bed, it spoofs a memorable scene from the original movie involving a horse's head. *'My Little Pony' -- The Lunacorn series and the toy dolls are very much alike to My Little Pony. ---- Driven to the Brink *'Christine' -- The Penguins' car is alive. *'Jaws '- The car jumps out of the water and drags Rico back in. ---- Friend-in-a-Box *'Charlie Brown' -- When Private and Skipper use View-Masters as binoculars, Skipper sees "some kid and his beagle in a pumpkin patch; what a blockhead!" This is a reference to Peanuts, a popular comic strip by Charles Schulz, which ran from 1950 to 2000. Specifically, the stories involving the "Great Pumpkin". *'Linus and Snoopy' -- It's the Great Pumpkin, in which both Linus and Snoopy were in the pumpkin patch (where Linus thought Snoopy was the Great Pumpkin and faints) and wherein Linus is repeatedly called a "blockhead". ---- Cradle and All *'Ghostbusters' -- Kowalski's device has a similar appearance to the PKE Meter from the Ghostbusters' movies. ---- Invention Intervention *'The Invisible Man' -- Like the title character in those old movies, King Julien finds he can use it to his advantage after he "disappears" to a science that should never had been used... mostly by scaring others into thinking there's a ghost in their homes, but regrets it as he reappears. ---- Work Order *'Team Fortress 2 (Heavy Weapons Guy)' -- Gus is a top heavy Russian with an affinity for sandwiches. He and HWG also talk to inanimate objects. (Gus to his muscles, HWG to his sandwich) ---- Hot Ice *N/A ---- The All Nighter Before Christmas *'A Charlie Brown Christmas' -- Mort finds a tiny, sad-looking Christmas tree that he wishes to trim, a parody of the events in said movie. *'The Ugly Duckling' -- Also in the above mentioned scene, Mort states that one day the tree might, if loved, "grow up to be a beautiful swan." This may refer to the 1843 Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale, in which a once-presumed-ugly duckling turned out to to really be a magnificent swan. *'Twas the Night Before Christmas' -- Reference to "Twas the Night Before Christmas". *'James Bond' -- Kowalski used a "razor brimmed top hat" similar to the bowlers hat used by Odd-Job. ---- Whispers and Coups *'The Rifleman's Creed' -- "This is my peashooter; there are many like it, but this one is mine" -- King Julien and Mort. ---- Brush with Danger *'Vampire Hunter D' - When Skipper says "Kowalski, I don't relish global Armageddon. Except for the part with the mutant, vampire motorcycle gangs that rule the vast wastelands" is a reference to the demons and vampires/dhampirs and it's post-apocalyptic sci-fi setting in the Vampire Hunter D universe. ---- The Officer X Factor *'CSI: Miami' -- Officer X's (and Skipper's) one-liners may be a parody of CSI: Miami's Horatio Cane whom is famous for his "punny" one liners in the beginning of each episode. *'The X Factor' -- The episode title is a reference to this TV show. ---- Love Hurts *N/A ---- Right Hand Man *'American Revolutionary War' -- When Skipper instructed Kowalski not to fire "'til you see the rings of their tails," this was a take on the American Revolutionary War phrase "Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes," meaning that colonial troops should hold off on firing at the British until their shot would be most effective. ---- Brain Drain *'A Beautiful Mind' -- When Private asked Kowalski how he restored his "beautiful mind," it may have been a reference to the 2001 film A Beautiful Mind. *'MegaMind' -- When Kowalski made his brain bigger, it's a reference of MegaMind's big head in the movie, MegaMind. ---- Danger Wears A Cape *N/A ---- Operation: Break-Speare *'As You Like It, Hamlet, Henry IV, Part II, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Twelfth Night, and Henry V' -- Six of William Shakespeare's plays were quoted from in the episode. *'Friends' -- When Kowalski mentioned the mating calls having no effect on the lemurs, Rico said "How you doin'?", which is Joey Tribianni's foolproof pick-up line. ---- Kanga Management *N/A ---- Rat Fink *N/A ---- King Julien for a Day *N/A ---- Maurice at Peace *N/A ---- Cute-Astrophe *'Witness' -- Julien stating that he would "flee into hiding on a Pennsylvania dairy farm" upon discovery of the unconscious zoo visitors may be a reference to the 1985 film Witness, in which a detective protected a young Amish Pennsylvania boy who had witnessed a murder at a train station. *'The Incredible Hulk (2008)' -- Skipper chases Private and wants to use his Hyper-Cuteness as a weapon. ---- Operation: Neighbor Swap *'G-Force (Soundtrack)' -- When Juilen tells the penguins the bunnies will do everything he asks, he says "If I ask them to hop they- (Kowalski): Say how high? The line is similar to the lyric in the Jump Song. ---- All Tied Up With a Boa *N/A ---- Rock-A-Bye Birdie *'Rock-A-Bye Birdie' -- The title spoofs the lullaby, Rock-A-Bye Baby. In the middle of the episode, Julien sings his own version, "Rock-A-Bye Petey" and puts his name in place of some words. ---- Herring Impaired *'Hearing impaired '-- Title spoof. *'Flintstones' -- The paper that the Fish Truck Driver was reading, had a picture that looks like Fred and Barney. *'Codename: Kids Next Door --' King Julien says the quote "End Transmission" which is the ending title of every episode from the Cartoon Network series, "Codename: Kids Next Door". ---- A Visit From Uncle Nigel *'A Visit From Uncle Jed '-- Title of episode. ---- The Hoboken Surprise *'Madagascar' -- "It's a cookbook!" Kowalski mistook a brochure for a cookbook. *'Gilligan's Island' -- When Skipper says "a 3-hour tour!" and Kowalski and Private quote the opening when they say "(k)The weather started getting rough. (p)Our tiny ship will be tossed!" *'Terminator Series'-- Before the Skipper Android was defeated, his right eye resembles to what the Terminator has. *'Star Trek' -- King Julien says "Set the booty to stunning", which is similar to the phrase "Set phasers to stun". Also, Mort says "Engage!", which is what the captain says to activate the ship's warp drive. ---- The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole *'Star Wars '-- Skipper is shown holding a lightsaber. *'Mission Impossible series '-- Lit fuse at the beginning of the opening theme. *'Kim Possible' -- The word "impossible" was said a number of times. Also, Dr. Blowhole said "We can do anything!" which is an obvious reference to Kim's notable motto "I can do anything." Both series were created by Schooley and McCorkle and several PoM VAs have also worked in Kim Possible. *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' -- When Skipper sings he can't rhyme with moon, Alex rhymes it with Luna, also known as the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon. Also, if you look closely at the moon in this scene, some darker spots form a horse-like pattern. *'Popeye' -- Dr. Blowhole calls the lab, where he built the Diaboligizer, the "Popeye Mutation Development." *'Shadow The Hedgehog '-- Some of the plot of this episode is similiar to the Sonic the Hedgehog game "Shadow The Hedgehog". ''Mostly because of Skipper trying to recover from anmesia and attempting to take down an enemy. ---- Pets Peeved *'Pet Peeve '-- The title spoof the term "pet peeve", which refers to something one dislikes. ---- Byte-Sized *'Jimmy Neutron''' -- Similar plot. *'Generater Rex' -- The Nanites. ---- Operation: Good Deed *'Dominoes Pizza Service (1980-1990's)' -- The 30 minute slogan for the pizzeria is a reference to the past events of where the pizzerias of the company, Dominoes, has a slogan where 30 minutes late is a free pizza. ---- When the Chips are Down *N/A ---- Time Out *'The Garfield Show' -- There was an episode on the Cartoon Network TV show, The Garfield Show, where Garfield discovers a stopwatch that stops time, but later it breaks. Only difference in plot is is that Garfield accidentally destroys the watch while time is frozen, thus, everything rewinds back to the events of the morning. *'Heroes' -- Hiro Nakamura's prevailing ability is to stop time, but allow duration to continue. His other powers include being able to jump through time and space, though not very well; Kowalski achieved this back in It's About Time with the Chornotron. ---- Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan *N/A ---- Gut Instinct *N/A ---- I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane *'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings' -- Title is a spoof off of the book "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings." ---- The Big S.T.A.N.K. *N/A ---- Arch-Enemy *N/A ---- Operation: Antarctica *'Star Fox 64 (1997 Nintendo 64 Game)' -- When King Julien grabs the wheel and turns it, he shouts, "Do a barrel roll!" in a parody of Peppy Hare giving advice to Fox McCloud. *'Rise of the Valkyries' -- The custom horn on the submarine is a few bars from "Rise of the Valkyries." ---- The Big Move *'Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted' '-- '''Kowalski became polka-dotted, which is similar to Marty being polka-dotted in Madagascar 3, although the movie aired long after this episode. *'Polka-Dot Penguin -- Kowalski turned polka-dotted. There is a shop in the U.S. known as "Polka-Dot Penguin." ---- Endangerous Species *'Ice Age -- '''Dode the Dodo looks extrodinarily like the melon-stealing dodos of the first movie, and almost just as crazy. ---- Loathe at First Sight *'Love at first sight -- Spoof Off of the common literary term. ---- The Trouble With Jiggles *'The Trouble With Tribbles' -- Title is a reference to the Star Trek episode, The Trouble With Tribbles. ---- Alienated * ---- The Most Dangerous Game Night *'The Most Dangerous Game' -- Title is a reference to the short story by Richard Connell. ---- The Otter Woman * ---- Hair Apparent * ---- Love Takes Flightless * ---- Street Smarts * ---- Nighty Night Ninja * ---- Siege the Day * ---- ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Lists